Con aroma a Harmony
by anally30
Summary: Es un pequeño espacio destinado a diferentes tipos de historias, narradas de diversos personajes con el especial toque Harmony de fondo.


**Siguiendo con el protocolo, he de decir que Harry Potter no es mio, pero tomé prestado los personajes de Jo para crear situaciones nuevas donde mis sueños se hagan realdad, dicho de otra manera, donde Harry y Hermione son uno mismo.**

* * *

**Resumen: No necesitas ser inmensamente rico para darle a Mamá ese regalo perfecto.**

* * *

**Un regalo para Mamá**

Un pequeño suspiro empañó el vidrio de una de las grandes ventanas que daban a las afueras de una inmensa casa que solo era visible para personas que se consideraban especiales mientras que para otras, comunes y sin chispa, les era totalmente indiferente.

No era novedad que el número doce de Grimmplace pasara desapercibido para los muggles (personas sin magia) que caminaban pacíficamente sin saber que en realidad eran observados por un niño recargado en los bordes de la ventana.

El pequeño de cabello revuelto miraba sin ver nada en realidad tras la ventana, lanzando otro suspiro, volviendo a empeñar con vapor de su aliento, el vidrio.

Sumido en sus pensamientos no percató el momento en que un hombre muy parecido a él, se le unió a la observación matutina.

Un leve roce sobre su hombro, fue lo único que necesitó el niño para saber que ya no estaba solo, pero aun así no volteó para ver quién era su acompañante.

No necesitaba ver al hombre de alado para saber que era su padre.

El niño no pudo evitar suspirar una vez más.

_¿Qué pasa, campeón? _–murmuró su papá, mirando también hacia el ventanal. No quería incomodar a su hijo pues desde hace unos días lo había notado distraído, perdido en su pequeña cabecita _– ¿puedo ayudarte?_

El pequeño movió su cabecita a ambos lados, negando su apoyo sin decir nada.

Preocupado por su actitud, misma que había tenido por ya varios días. Su papá lo miró, esperanzado a que volteara.

El niño sintió su mirada y no pudo resistirse más.

Padre e hijo se miraron fijamente.

Ambos se vieron reflejados en los verdes ojos del otro. Explorando sus rasgos tan parecidos entre sí.

Y sin más, sonrieron. Incómodos ante la exanimación paternal.

_Te quelo papi_ –murmuró el niño sin decir nada mas

_Y yo a ti, James_ –dijo su padre _– ¿puedo saber que te preocupa?_

James negó con su cabecita.

_¿Por qué no le quieres contar a papá lo que te pasa? –_

_Puedo solo, papi_ –fue lo único que respondió James antes de salir corriendo a la cocina.

¿Cómo era posible que un niño de apenas tres años cumplidos le dijera a él que podía solo con lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza? Se preguntó Harry.

Haciendo muecas, tratando de comprender que había sido aquello, siguió a su hijo.

Al entrar a la cocina, observó, como James arrastraba una silla más cerca de la mesa y se sentaba a tomar su plato de cereal que un ser poco más grande que él, le colocaba sobre la mesa.

_El pequeño amo debe tomar sus nutrientes_ –dijo Kreacher, el elfo domestico –_para crecer tan grande y fuerte como su papá_.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario de Kreacher.

Desde que James había nacido, el elfo siempre estaba apegado a él. En ocasiones escuchaba como Kreacher, antes de irse a la cama, le contaba historias acerca de la familia Black.

_Papi_ –murmuró el pequeño Potter contemplando el cereal en su plato, meneándolo con la cuchara una y otra vez.

Sin pensarlo más, Harry se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento a su lado. Ansioso de escuchar lo que atormentaba a su hijo.

_Mami llegalá plonto ¿veldad_? –

Ante la pregunta, el niño observó a su padre fijamente. Ambos compartieron una mirada triste.

_No lo sé aun, campeón. Probablemente esté aquí mañana –_contestó. A pesar de ser duras palabras para un niño, tanto el cómo su mujer siempre había dicho que le hablarían con la verdad, por dolorosa que fuera.

_Extlaño a mama_ –

_Yo también la extraño, hijo –_

Ambos no dijeron nada mas, dedicándose a alimentar sus estómagos.

Comieron en un silencio acogedor, pero nostálgico. Ambos Potter´s extrañaba a la misma persona pero a su manera.

Este tiempo había sido el más largo de todos y de forma interna, Harry maldijo una vez más a los estúpidos mortifagos rezagados que provocaban destrozos y daños.

¿Por qué hacia eso? Bueno, porque si ellos dejaban de hacer sus estupidez de rebelión, él tendría a su mujer todo el tiempo que quisiese, mientras que su hijo crecía día a día.

La mujer de su vida, era condenadamente inteligente y sus conocimientos solo ocasionaban más y más solicitudes en su trabajo, las cuales por más que trataba de minimizar para pasar más tiempo con su familia, simplemente no podía.

Era demasiadas las necesidades del mundo mágico en el ramo de la medicina como para pasar por alto los conocimientos y la experiencia que poseía su esposa.

A pesar de saber que ella preferiría cortarse un brazo antes de irse de casa, la apoyaba con su labor como buena medimaga.

Harry Potter comprendía la importancia que su mujer representaba al ser la directora general del hospital de San Mungo.

Por lo cual no podía ser egoísta de no querer compartirla con ellos, pero en ocasiones, como esta por ejemplo, aborrecía el hecho de que la necesitaran tanto.

Su mujer había prometido ser la primera y última vez que colaboraba en un proyecto de campo fueras de Londres si apoyaba en esta nueva investigación, modificar la poción mata lobos para aliviar al licántropo, no matarlo, siendo que su prioridad número uno estaba en casa, junto a su familia.

Por eso y por mas, Harry comprendía que al casarse con Hermione Granger, encontraría la felicidad completa que alguna vez necesitó, si, pero también para convertirse en un terrible ogro cuando lo separaban de ella.

_¿Halemos alguna solplesa pala cuando llegue mamá?_ –preguntó el pequeño de pronto y Harry no hizo más que contemplarlo y fruncir el ceño, preguntándose qué era eso de la sorpresa.

_¿Sorpresa?_ –preguntó él un tanto confundió. Dejando su plato a medio comer.

El pequeño de ojos verdes y cabello rebelde, tal como su padre, lo contempló entrecerrando los ojos y Harry no pudo más que evitar sonreír por el tremendo parecido con Hermione cuando su hijo lo miraba de esa manera. Era como si quisiera darle un golpe.

_Haly Pottel_ –puntualizó el pequeño soltando su cuchara a un lado de su plato y fusilando a su papá con la mirada – _¿no me digas que has olvidado que día es mañana?_

Harry miró así un lado, tratando de recordar el calendario.

_¿Miércoles?_ –

Ante evidente respuesta, James hizo su mejor cara de espanto.

_¡Padle, estoy muy ofendido contigo! –_exclamó el pequeño levantándose de golpe de la su silla, bordeando la mesa y encarando a su padre desde su posición.

_¿Qué pasa?_ –preguntó Harry, totalmente confuso. De verdad no tenía idea de nada.

_¡Mañana es el cumpleaños de Mamá!_ –Soltó James, inmune a los sentimientos de su papá, continuó – _¿¡y tú te atleves a olvidalo!?_

Los ojos de Harry resplandecieron, dando con el acontecimiento.

_¡Oh! Bueno, no es como si en verdad lo hubiese olvidado…_ –se defendió el moreno, pero no logró engañar a su hijo que no le quietaba la mirada de encima. _–¡Bien! ¡Si, lo olvidé! ¿Contento?_

_Sincelamente, no. –_

_Eso, sí. Ya tengo su regalo –_se justificó Harry

Y James no hizo más que confundirse ¿Cómo su papa olvidaba cuando era la fecha pero no del regalo?

_¿Enselio? ¿Pelo no lo recoldabas…?_ – En verdad James no entendía –_ espela ¡Me mentiste! ¡Si recoldabas el cumpleaños de mami!_

Harry suspiró. En ocasiones el parecido de James con Hermione era demasiado. Posiblemente lo sacaban de quicio

_Sí lo olvidé James, pero recordaba que era muy próximo. Ya sabes cómo soy de olvidadizo… por lo que decidí a anticiparme a mí mismo y ya tengo el regalo de mamá –_

_¿Puedo sabel qué es?_ –preguntó el pequeño olvidándose por un momento que tenía que regañar a su padre.

_Bien..._ –murmuró Harry un tanto indeciso. ¿Cómo le mostraba a un niño un juego de lencería que incluso parecía más regalo para el mismo en vez de un regalo para su esposa? –_está en la habitación…_

James enarcó una ceja. Su papá parecía no parecía querer mostrarle nada.

_¿Es un legalo que solo los papis se dan?_ –preguntó el niño sorprendiendo a Harry. James sabia, gracias a su mamá, que en ocasiones algunos temas eran solo tratables para los papis y si Harry se mostraba necio en decir, James pensaba que en esta ocasión su mama tenía razón.

_¿Regalo de papis?_ –En verdad Harry no había entendió que habría querido decir su hijo con eso –_¿Quién te dijo acerca de eso…?_

_Mami una vez me dijo que yo ela todavía muy pequeño pala sabel algunos temas que se considelan: "temas de los papas" y pol tu lostlo padle, que evidentemente no oculta nada, pienso que es eso –_

Harry claramente se quedó con la boca abierta ante lo despierto que era su pequeño primogénito, no cabía duda que su mamá era Hermione. Ante evidente acorralamiento por parte de su hijo, Harry asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a James.

_Entonces… si hay un legalo de papis ¿Pol qué no puede habel un legalo de hijos? ¿Pol qué es tan difícil sabel que le dalás a tu mamá?_ –preguntó James y Harry por fin entendió a que se debían todas esas horas en las que su hijo se la pasaba metido en sus pensamiento.

_No sabes que regalarle a mama ¿Cierto? –_

James no pudo contestar a la pregunta y agachó su cabecita escondiendo el rostro de la mirada de su padre.

A Harry se le encogió el corazón de ver a su hijo tan abatido. Se levantó de su asiento y tomó a su niño entre sus brazos.

Lo cargó pegándolo fuertemente a su pecho. Caminó en dirección a la sala, escuchando detrás de su espalda como el elfo domestico les daba un espacio para ellos solos y limpiaba la cocina.

Llegado al sofá, Harry tomó asiento recargando todo su peso en el respaldo del sillón de cuero y sentó a James en su regazo.

El niño, seguía con el rostro escondido. Triste.

En un gesto muy paternal, Harry repasó su mano por los cabellos rebeldes de su hijo, besó su frente y colocó la yema de sus dedos en la barbilla del pequeño haciendo que levantara su rostro y lo mirase.

Los ojitos verdes del niño, tan idénticos a los de Lily, brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas.

En tantos aspectos físicos James era igual a él mismo, pero en su corazón dentro de su alma, brillaba dentro de su hijo la imagen pura de la mujer que tanto amaba, su esposa, su Hermione.

_James_ –lo llamó mirándolo intensamente a los ojos –_mamá no necesita que le regales algo por su cumpleaños…_

_Pelo ella es mamá –_dijo el niño soltando una lagrima que derramaba por su mejilla _–ella es la mejol mamá de todas, incluso… se melece que su James le legale lo más bonito del mundo…_

_Hijo, lo más bonito del mundo para tu madre y para mi, eres tú –_

_Ella debe tenel algo más bonito y no sé dónde encontlal ese algo _–James volvió a derramar otra lagrima. A Harry se le hizo un nudo en su garganta al ver como su pequeño sufría por no saber que darle a su mama.

En cierto modo, el sentía lo mismo que su hijo, pues sabía que Hermione merecía mucho mas. Era la mujer de su vida y le había dado una hermosa familia, un hogar. Y él tampoco sabía cómo compensar todo aquello que Hermione le había regalado.

De un momento a otro Harry también quería comenzar a llorar.

Haciendo de tripas corazón y siendo lo más valiente que podía le habló a su hijo.

_Te prometo que encontraras el mejor de los regalos que un hijo pueda dar a su mama –_prometió – _verás que tu mamá estará contentísima por el regalo que le darás._

_¿Enselio?_ –dijo James sonriendo de repente. Su papa era el más grande papi que podía tener y lo ayudaría con el regalo de su mama. Aquello era mejor que la navidad, bueno, solo un poco _–¿y qué le vamos a legalal a mami?_

La pregunta lo descolocó un momento.

_Aun no lo sé –_dijo sin más. En verdad no lo sabía, pero por su hijo y su mujer, encontraría el regalo perfecto para ella –_pero lo sabremos cuando lo veamos_.

James había dejado de llorar, incluso había sonreído pero ahora su ceño estaba sumamente fruncido. Su papá lo había confundido muchísimo.

Habían sido los días más largos de toda su vida y eso que había tenido días, incluso meses mucho más pesados, pero la diferencia era que en su interior nunca había existido una añoranza sumamente inmensa de querer terminar todo y reencontrarse con las dos personas que más amaba en este universo.

Extrañaba con todas las entrañas de su ser a su pequeño hijo, fruto del amor que tenia hacia un solo hombre, a quién le había entregado todo de sí, incluso la vida misma.

Sonrió feliz por todo lo pasado que había conducido su vida hasta estos momentos.

Miró su mano izquierda y contempló el pequeño aro de oro que rodeaba su dedo índice. Con su mano libre, deslizó los dedos por la alianza, donde claramente se podía observar las iniciales H/H, grabadas a fuego en él.

Sin poder evitarlo llevó su mano izquierda a sus labios y besó su anillo de bodas, pues era un pequeño signo del amor que surgió entre ella y su esposo. Ahora el signo que representaba su amor verdadero, había tomado una forma pura e inocente, su mismo hijo, ese pequeño de ojos verdes y cabello negro y rebelde, tan parecido su padre, era el signo más grande que pudiese existir en sus vidas y que representaba todo el amor que se tenía ellos dos.

Amaba con todo su ser a ese hombre maravilloso que la había hecho inmensamente feliz con aquel primer beso robado de adolecentes. Locamente enamorada de aquel hombre que le propuso matrimonio ante todos sus seres queridos y que le demostró todo su amor, llevándola al altar para jurarse amor eterno. Ese chico de cabellos rebeldes que la había hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo al saberse embarazada de él.

Ahora, no podía concebir su existencia sin él. Sin Harry Potter jamás hubiese sido tan feliz como hasta ahora.

Porque su amor verdadero siempre había sido él. Harry.

Y ahora extrañaba locamente a su esposo y más a su pequeño James.

Por fin había vuelto de su labor como directora del hospital de los magos, pero ahora ansiaba enormemente poner sus brazos alrededor de su único hijo y sus labios en la boca del hombre que amaba.

El carruaje que la trasportaba dio una sacudida, ayudando a Hermione Granger a salir de su encimamiento y acordarse que debía estar enojada con el hombre que amaba, pero el extrañarlo tanto hacia que su enojo cesara.

Pero cuando lo recordaba… bueno, en su interior se podía considerar un empate de sentimientos.

Solo de acordarse del por qué debía estar enojada con Harry hacia que sacudiera su cabeza frustrada.

Solo a Harry se le podía ocurrir decirle, en una carta por vía lechuza, que llegara directamente a la madriguera al regresar de su viaje.

¿Es que acaso Harry no comprendía que lo único que ella quería era estar en casa con su familia? Nunca se había sentido incomoda al ir a la madriguera pero por esta ocasión habría preferido estar con Harry y James en casa.

Hermione sabia claramente por qué su esposo le había dicho que fuese a la madriguera, pues el chico no era muy bueno para las sorpresas y ella sospecha que Harry junto con la familia Weasley, habían organizado algo para celebrar su cumpleaños.

A pesar de todo el trabajo, podía recordar su cumpleaños.

Debía admitir que se sentía un poco intrigada al saberse que estaría rodeada de las personas que siempre habían estado en su vida, y por qué negarlo, ansiaba ser felicitada por todos ellos.

Era fácil entenderla, después de todo, una no cumplía años todos los días.

Hermione respiró profundo y trató de no molestarse ante el tremendo detalle de los Weasley pero sobre todo de su Harry.

Horas más tarde, después de haber sido acribillada y rodeada de besos, abrazos y flashes de un sinfín de cámaras, Hermione Granger disfrutaba cómodamente de su pastel de cumpleaños rodeada por los brazos del guapísimo hombre de su vida.

Hermione nunca dejaría de ver, lo tan guapo y brillante que era su esposo. Debían entenderla, se encontraba locamente enamorada de él.

Admitía que la habían tomado por sorpresa a pesar de estar consciente de ella, pues quien dijera que al llegar a la Madriguera se vería rodeada de una soledad y un silencio casi sepulcral que ayudarían a una, a pensar lo peor del mundo, solo para minutos después encontrarse mirando cohetes y sillas volar por doquier.

Ser agarrada de un brazo invisible, a cualquiera le daría un infarto y sinceramente, Hermione no era la excepción, al llegar a la solitaria casa y encontrarte con tal movimiento mágico para después darte cuenta que era tus amigos pelirrojos jugándote una broma, escondidos bajo el encantamiento desilusionador, era para darles un buen golpe en la cabeza por el susto.

Tremendamente emocionada y con los nervios de flor a piel, se dejó consolar por su esposo al notar que todo era una broma de cumpleaños.

Hermione se dejó mimar totalmente por Harry mientras que James, su pequeño hijo de ojos verdes, se debatía entre, sí reírse por las ocurrencias de sus tíos pelirrojos o enojarse por haber asustado mucho a su mami.

Una vez pasado el susto y la emoción, las voces de su familia interpretaron el "_cumpleaños feliz_" tan tradicional que siempre había escuchado, para después cenar los ricos aperitivos que la señora Weasley había hecho con motivo del festejo.

Se vio rodeada de enormes besos que Harry le daba ante todos, tomándola desprevenida y en el momento menos oportuno, ocasionando un sinfín de sonrojos en su rostro.

Toda la vela estaba resultando de lo mas sorprendente, pero se fue entristeciendo al ver lo triste que se veía su pequeño James.

A pesar de haber cantado el feliz cumpleaños a su mama y rodearla de besos y abrazos, el rostro de James se podía considerar abatido.

Su instinto de madre la llevó a preguntarle al pequeño que pasaba, pero él niño solo había movido la cabeza en señal de negación y salido al patio a contemplar la noche caer.

Preocupada por su pequeño buscó a Harry tratando de saber que le pasaba.

Antes que todos y todo, su hijo era primero.

Entre la muchedumbre de invitados, divisó a su eterno amor, sentado al borde de las escaleras, charlando animadamente con su mejor amigo.

_Le dije a Charlie que no debía ir, y aun así ¿Qué hizo? Pues fue_ –decía su amigo Ron.

Ambos amigos comenzaron a reír, como dos adolecentes. Hermione movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, cada que su mejor amigo bebía decía cada cosa…

_¡Hermione!_ –exclamó Ron levantándose de golpe y tratándose de poner lo mas derecho que podía para que su amiga no viese los efectos del alcohol en él_ – ¡Felicidades amiga! ¡Te quiero mucho!_

_Veintinueve veces más… Gracias Ron, yo también te quiero._ –contestó sonriendo. En ocasiones el menor de los Weasley era todo un dilema –_Harry ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?_

_Claro, amor_ –contestó el aludido y volteó a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa en los labios _–vuelvo en un momento Ron, no vayas a cometer alguna estupidez en mi ausencia, recuerda que yo también tengo derecho a verlo y a burlarme de ti cuando ya estés lucido_.

Ron sonrió alegremente con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello.

_No hay problema, compañero –_dijo Ron tomándose de un solo trago el resto de su bebida

La pareja sonrió por un momento el uno al otro.

Hermione tomó la mano de Harry y se lo llevó a remolque por toda la casa hasta salir por la misma puerta donde ella había visto salir a su pequeño.

_¿Mi pequeña se está divirtiendo en su fiesta? –preguntó_ Harry al salir del lugar en un tono para quien viera la escena, un tanto empalagoso.

Hermione se sonrojó por un momento antes de depositar un beso en los labios de Harry

_Mucho _–contestó –_ pero ahora estoy preocupada por James._

Solo bastó para decir el nombre de su hijo y el rostro de Harry cambio. Su semblante se contrajo y se situó más cerca de su mujer.

_¿Qué pasa, Hermione? –_

_Eso es lo que yo me pregunto ¿Qué pasa, pero con James?_ –

Harry comprendió lo sucedido y su semblante se relajó.

_Ah, eso –_

Hermione enarcó una ceja ante la evidente despreocupación de su marido.

_James esta algo triste por no haberte dado el mejor de regalo de todos_ –le explicó Harry –_para él, es sumamente preocupante que no se le hubiese ocurrido nada que darte…_

_Pero James sabe que no tiene que darme nada… –_

_Hermione _–la atajó –_nuestro pequeño te adora y piensa, al igual que yo, que mereces mas. Traté de ayudarlo pero creo que no lo conseguí._

La chica de castaños rizos miró detenidamente a su esposo esperando que le explicase aquello último.

Harry suspiró y continuó con su relato

_El día de ayer ambos fuimos al callejón Diagón a observar que podíamos darte. Fue todo un lio, pues a James no le gustó ni una sola cosa que veíamos en las tiendas, incluso fuimos al Londres muggle a tratar de encontrar algo bonito pero simplemente nuestro hijo no se interesó por nada_

_Antes de dormir, lo encontré mirando las estrellas por la ventana, pero no me quiso decir lo que tenia…_

Harry se detuvo de pronto, mirando nuevamente el cielo. Hermione lo contempló, confusa por la situación pero a pesar de ver el debate de Harry en mirar el cielo oscuro y estrellado o mirar a la chica, ella habló.

Iré a hablar con James, Harry –murmuró viendo como su esposo seguía mirando el cielo sin decir nada. Después de resolver lo de James, buscaría a Harry nuevamente para saber que le pasaba.

Le dio un beso fugaz en los labios antes de darle la espalda y caminar en dirección hacia donde pensaba que su hijo estaba.

Hermione caminó unos pasos más y observó como James, sentado al borde una roca observaba fijamente a lo alto del cielo, la luna enormemente redonda y blanca.

_¿Estás bien, pequeño?_ –preguntó maternalmente sentándose a un lado de su hijo

_Si –_contestó el niño mirando sonriente la luna.

_Hace un rato te veía muy triste, ¿puedo saber qué pasa? –_

_Ya está solucionado, mami_ –dijo James

Al no comprender, Hermione levantó una ceja y su pequeño la miró

_Feliz cumpleaños, mami –_

Su mamá, no pudo evitarlo, lo abrazó fuertemente contra sí y lo lleno de besos.

El pequeño, a pesar de no querer ser tan consentido por su madre a la hora de los besos, dejó alegremente que lo besara cuanto ella quisiera, pero solo porque era su cumpleaños.

_Peldona si no pude dalte un glan legalo_ mamá –dijo de pronto James parando abruptamente los labios de su madre sobre su frente y mirándola fijamente.

_James, eso no importa. Tú eres mi mejor regalo… –_

_Eso ya me dijo papá, pelo aun así yo quelia dalte algo más bonito –_

_Tu eres hermoso, James_ –el pequeño trató de no entrecerrar su ojos ante el comentario de su madre, el no era hermoso, eso era de niñas, su papa decía que él era guapo –_no importa que no me des un regalo…_

_¡Pelo si te lo voy a dal! –_

Hermione se quedó callada pues el niño, en su emoción por decir aquello se paró de golpe y la contempló desde su altura.

_¡Ya tengo tu legalo mami! Papi es muy malo pala conseguil legalos, pelo yo no –_

La castaña sonrió feliz de ver a su hijo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

_El poblema es: ¿cómo te lo voy a bajal?_ –preguntó el niño para sí. Frunciendo su rostro, pensando detenidamente.

_¿Bajar? ¿A qué te refieres pequeño? –_

_Tu legalo mami_ –dijo sin más señalando el cielo –_ese es tu legalo mami, el mejol legalo que puedo dalte_.

Hermione miró la dirección que su hijo apuntaba con su pequeño dedo y observó hacia el cielo.

En lo alto de la noche, el niño de ojos verdes apuntaba a la luna.

James sonrió, satisfecho de haber encontrado el mejor regalo para su mamá. La miró detenidamente, observando cómo sus ojos castaños, tan bonitos para él, se volvían brillosos a causa de unas lagrimas que derramaban en su mejilla.

_¿No te gusta tu lelago, mami?_ –preguntó temeroso, si era así, James ya no sabría que darle. Se sintió aliviado cuando su mamá lo contempló y sonrió abiertamente abrazándolo nuevamente contra si

_Claro que me gusta, hijo. Es hermoso _–susurró Hermione con un nudo en su garganta, nunca se había esperado que James le dijese aquellas palabras.

_Pelo el ploblema es que no sé como bajalo_ –dijo James para sí – _¡ya se!_

James se soltó del brazo de su madre y corrió un poco más en el campo, situándose en lo que él creí debajo de la luna.

_Luna _–habló seriamente –_yo soy un mago, James Pottel y ella es mi mamá Helmione Glangel _–apuntó hacia donde su mama lo contemplaba, desconcertada por sus acciones. –_hoy es su cumpleaños y te pido… por favol, que bajes pala que pueda dalte como legalo a mi mami._

Primero ante todo, estaban los buenos modales que le habían enseñado sus padres.

Por un momento todo se quedó en silencio y como por arte de magia, se escuchó una pequeña explosión, un golpe sordo y algo irregular y brillante aterrizó sobre el suelo a los pies del niño.

James sonrió satisfecho, levantó la piedra preciosa que acaba de caer y agradeció a la luna.

_Esto sela suficiente. Glacias Luna, eles lo masimo_ –

Contento por su hazaña, regresó hasta donde su mamá lo contemplaba aturdida por lo que cavaba de pasar.

_Soy un glan mago, mami. Y aquí está tu legalo –_James extendió su bracito, donde en su mano reposaba una piedra preciosa e irregular, aventando pequeños destellos por doquier.

_Feliz cumpleaños, mami _–murmuró nuevamente, depositando la roca cristalina sobre el regazo de su mama, plantándole un beso en su mejilla sonrojada y yéndose corriendo hacia la casa, feliz por haber encontrado el regalo perfecto para su mama.

Hermione miró hacia el oscuro horizonte, asimilando lo que acaba de pasar y sonriendo cuando entendió todo.

Se levantó con calma, mirando su regalo. El detalle más grande que le habían dado sus amores, porque a pesar de saber que el regalo se lo hizo James, no podía negar que Harry también había participado.

_Ya puedes salir de allí, Harry. James acaba de entrar a la casa._ –dijo como alguien que comenta el clima.

De entre los arboles más cercanos al lugar. Salió una figura masculina de aspecto maltratado y ramitas enredadas en su cabello rebelde, frotándose su brazo izquierdo con su mano libre de arriba abajo.

_¿Cómo supiste que estaba allí?_ –preguntó Harry cuando llegó a su altura.

_Supongo que si no te hubieses caído del árbol y el destello de luz no hubiese salido de él. Tal vez no habría notado que estabas allí._ –murmuró ella sonriendo ampliamente.

Harry sonrió, no había salido tal cual era su plan, pero había valido la pena, escabullirse entre la noche, subirse al primer árbol que encontró a una apropiada distancia y lanzar ese hechizo convocando la piedra que él tenía guardada en su bolsillo, para que su hijo creyera que era el regalo perfecto para su madre.

_Ha sido un hermoso detalle, amor –_murmuró Hermione acercándose a él, plantándole un beso en sus labios _–Gracias. Pero es hora de entrar a casa, antes de que te fractures mas de lo que estas._

Ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo, tomó la mano de su marido, pero antes de moverse apenas unos centímetros, Harry la jaló hacia su cuerpo y enrolló su brazo bueno alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

_Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione. Te amo_ –murmuró cerca de su rostro antes de unir sus labios con los de ella y besarla de lleno en la boca.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Por hoy, esto es todo. Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Este fue un pequeño One que escribe hace un tiempo (cuando fue el cumpleaños de Hermione) pero no me atrevi a publicarlo aquí. **

**Pronto volveré con alguna otra historia que contenga ese toque Harmony. Espero que les guste este espacio, como dije anteriormente, es un lugar para colocar esas historias de otros personajes pero incluyendo a nuestra pareja favorita. Tambien trataré de traer solo historias de ellos. Dirian por hay, de todo un poco.**

**Nos vemos pronto y espero tener uno que otro comentario. **

**Un abrazo.**


End file.
